Battousai no Kokoro
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: 07 UP! A letter came for Kenshin. He leaves on a rainy night. Kaoru has waited a month for his return. But he may never do so. Because he doesn't want her to get hurt.... Kenru. Title means Battousai's Heart.
1. 01

A/N: Based on the characters in the English dubbed version.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Battousai no Kokoro  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~01~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The rain fell steadily onto the dojo. A solitary figure stood along in the dark night. She was wearing robes that were dark tan in their soaked condition. Her hair was heavy and dripping. Her eyes were sad and longing as she stared out into the surrounding darkness. She clutched a wooden training sword to her chest. Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen, and she stood without moving. Her lips parted and she said on word, her voice coming out in a whisper.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya!"  
  
Kaoru blinked out of her gloomy trance at the sound of her name. She turned to see Megumi in the doorway, dry, and elegant as ever, frowning at her.  
  
"What are you doing out in this rain?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Megumi. I was just... thinking..."  
  
"Moping's more like it. Now come in here, you're going to catch cold!"  
  
Kaoru nodded, and with one last glance out into the night, she went inside. She stood awkwardly as Megumi toweled her off and squeezed some of the water out of her hair.  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke were sitting in the corner. Piles of coins sat beside Yahiko, who wore a grin. Sanosuke grabbed the two dice and shook them, then chucked them into the wooden bowl that sat between the two. Yahiko burst out laughing again at the result and Sano handed over more coins from the feeble amount that lay beside him. When the two noticed Kaoru, they froze, watching her. Yahiko's grin faded, and Sano's expression hardened.  
  
"Kaoru, you can't keep this up. It's been a month since Kenshin left."  
  
Yahiko stood up, nodding at Sano's words.  
  
"And you've been waiting outside every night since then for him to come back!"  
  
Kaoru looked at her feet and mumbled something that sounded like and apology. Megumi smiled at her.  
  
"He'll come back for you, Kaoru. He loves you."  
  
Kaoru looked up and managed a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Megumi."  
  
Kaoru brushed past the doctor and headed back to her room, still dripping slightly. The other three watched until she shut the door behind her. Sano sighed and Yahiko sat back down and grabbed his ankles in thought. Megumi looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Kenshin... why have you done this to us...?"  
  
*~  
  
It had started a couple months ago. Everything was going just the same as always, with all the evils dying down. Kenshin was his cheerful self and everyone was happy. Ten one day a letter came for Kenshin. No one but him knew what the letter was about. For the rest of the month, Kenshin acted normal around everyone. But when he thought he was alone, he would sit and stare at nothing, lost in thought and apparently worried by something. Kaoru knew that he was troubled, but when she approached him about it, he always responded with, "You don't have to worry about me, that you don't," and change the subject. One night, about a month ago, Kaoru awoke to a noise outside. She ran out, and saw Kenshin standing there. It was raining, and Kenshin was soaked.  
  
"Kenshin...?"  
  
Kenshin turned at the sound of Kaoru's voice and smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't be out in the rain like this, Miss Kaoru. You'll catch a cold, that you will."  
  
Kaoru walked up to him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Kenshin's expression hardened for a second, then his warm smile returned.  
  
"You should go back inside, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on."  
  
Kenshin was still smiling, trying to comfort her without words.  
  
"I need to leave for a bit, that I do."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened a bit, and Kenshin continued.  
  
"I won't be long, Miss Kaoru. There's something I need to take care of. You should get back inside so you don't catch cold, that you should."  
  
Silence fell except for the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the dojo roof and the dirt under their feet. Kaoru looked down at her bare feet. She felt Kenshin's gaze watching her. She lifted her right hand slowly and grabbed the front of Kenshin's robes. Kenshin blinked.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Don't leave me again."  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, her eyes much like the clouds above that were pouring out rain.  
  
"Please don't leave me again, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin's expression softened as he looked down at the young girl. He put his left hand over hers and smiled. With his other hand he pulled her into a lose embrace.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, that you don't."  
  
His left hand closed around her right, and she let go of his robes. He took a step away from her, with the same smile. His left hand rested on the hilt of his sword, his right on Kaoru's shoulder. He took another step away, then turned around and took another step, then another, then another, in a steady pace. Kaoru watched with crying eyes Kenshin as he slowly disappeared into the darkness...  
  
~*  
  
Now, as Kaoru sat on the floor next to the mat she called a bed, Kenshin's words rang in her head.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, that you don't."  
  
Kaoru sighed. One long month. And he still hadn't returned. What was taking the wandering samurai so long...?  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Somewhere near Kyoto, a lone figure was walking along the dirt roads, passing trees spread out widely between two towns. He stopped and looked up at the sky, his blue eyes sparkling from the light. After about half a minute, he shook his head, his red hair falling into his face, and continued walking.  
  
"Kenshin...? Kenshin Himura...?"  
  
The voice was familiar. Kenshin stopped and put a smile on his face, then turned to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Hello Misao."  
  
Misao had her hands on her hips.  
  
"What the hell are you doing way out here?"  
  
Kenshin blinked. Misao was quick; she was standing in front of him, glaring up at him, in the blink of an eye.  
  
"And where's Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, and turned.  
  
"Shall we walk?"  
  
Misao frowned, but fell into step beside him anyway.  
  
"What's going on, Himura?"  
  
Kenshin was walking with his left hand on the hilt of his reverse-blade sword. He tended to walk like that when something was bothering him. It's not like Misao knew this, though. He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Just thought I'd go for a stroll."  
  
"A stroll my foot."  
  
Kenshin focused ahead, not fazed by this comment.  
  
"You sure have gotten nosy, Misao."  
  
Misao stuck out her tongue and put her hands behind her head as she walked.  
  
"You're worried about Kaoru."  
  
Now this comment fazed him. Kenshin blinked and stopped walking, staring at Misao, who walked a couple of steps before stopping and turning to smirk at him.  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and walked towards her, then past her, silent. Misao's eyes followed him, and finally she ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"I got a letter."  
  
Misao blinked, then grinned.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere!"  
  
Kenshin was silent again, and Misao stomped her foot.  
  
"C'mon, Himura!"  
  
Kenshin looked over at her, his eyes sad. She went silent-those eyes scared her. The two walked in silence for a bit.  
  
"You didn't want Kaoru to get hurt."  
  
Misao locked eyes with Kenshin when he looked over. Misao's eyes were determined; Kenshin's eyes were still sad and blue... And Misao knew. They both knew.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	2. 02

A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a bit short... well, really short... forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~02~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yahiko Myojin stood outside of the dojo, swinging his practice sword. Kaoru stood near him, watching his every move carefully, like a cat watching her prey. Sano and Megumi sat on the deck, watching, as if they were waiting for Kaoru to pounce. Sano's expression was concentrated, Megumi's worried. Yahiko swung with a determined air. He made an invisible mistake, however; Kaoru glared.  
  
"That was horrible."  
  
Yahiko stopped and looked up at Kaoru.  
  
"What? Aww, lighten up, that was perfect."  
  
"That wasn't perfect. That was horrible."  
  
"Aww, come on, Kaoru. Just 'cause you miss Kenshin doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."  
  
Kaoru glared harder, if possible.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Kaoru raised her own wooden sword and lunged at Yahiko. Sano tensed up; Megumi's hand flew to cover her gaping mouth.  
  
Yahiko raised his sword to block Kaoru's attack just in time. They stared each other down for what seemed like forever. Then they pushed off of each other's swords and jumped away from each other. Again, there was a long silence. Everyone else seemed to disappear to the two. It was like they had crossed to their own little world; like no one else existed.  
  
No one knows who moved first. It happened too quickly. They were together again, swords pushing against each other. Yahiko spoke first.  
  
"Why are you getting so upset?"  
  
They vanished then appeared again a few feet back. Kaoru spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"How would you feel if you were all alone!?"  
  
The two pushed their swords and jumped away from each other again. Another stare-down. Then Kaoru lowered her sword and walked away. Sano and Megumi were frozen to the spot. Yahiko was as well. He had a stunned, pale face as he watched Kaoru disappear into the dojo. Were those tears he had seen running down his sensei's cheeks...?  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Misao walked into the guest bedroom and plopped down beside Kenshin. She looked over at him; his eyes were icy stone.  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin. You're free to stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you, Misao."  
  
Kenshin's eyes shifted to Misao from whatever he had been staring at, and he smiled. Misao gave a weak smile, a half-hearted smile, but she was worried. So she changed the subject.  
  
"Aoshi-sama is getting better. He'll be back to good health soon."  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I had to hurt him, that I am."  
  
Misao shook her head.  
  
"He doesn't blame you at all, Kenshin. He... he's grateful. Though he'd rather die than admit it."  
  
"He is really proud, isn't he?"  
  
Kenshin gave a grin and Misao couldn't help but laugh. After a few seconds, however, the fake cheerfulness wore off, and the two were staring at the opposite wall. Finally, Misao spoke.  
  
"Are you scared...?"  
  
Kenshin looked over at her, question in his blue eyes.  
  
"I mean, does it ever scare you, to think about how many people you would kill... if you ever went back to the way you were?"  
  
Kenshin's gaze hardened, like when he was really serious, narrowing. He looked back at the wall. It was a minute before he responded.  
  
"Why do you think... that I left Miss Kaoru, Misao?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	3. 03

A/N: This one's a bit longer, hot off the press. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~03~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kaoru sat in her bedroom, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were glossed over, but no tears were falling down her face. Her cheeks were already damp due to previous tears. It was as if she had run out of tears to cry.  
  
She had been in her room since her fight with Yahiko earlier that day. The sun had set not too long ago-or had it been longer than it had seemed to Kaoru? She could hear Yahiko's snores from the other side of the wall. Now she sat with her legs bent in front of her. She clutched her wooden sword in her right hand. Tightly.  
  
Something was wrong. She could feel it. Something was going to happen to Kenshin.  
  
She had had this feeling ever since she'd entered her room that afternoon. But something had happened that confirmed her fear...  
  
Normally, Kaoru hung her father's first sword in her bedroom, on the wall next to the door.  
  
When she walked into her room, with her training sword clutched tightly in her right hand, she heard a soft clink. The next thing she knew, the clink was a crash as her father's sword fell from the wall and onto the ground.  
  
Kenshin was in trouble.  
  
And there was nothing she could do...  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Kenshin was in the kitchen, scrubbing the dishes. He insisted that in return for letting him stay, Misao and her grandfather had to let him help them with their chores. He didn't particularly dislike doing the dishes. It kind of reminded him of the Kamiya dojo... He half-expected the "little sisters" to run into the kitchen and hug his legs like they did before...  
  
He could picture the whole scene. Grandfather and the "little sisters" would be playing games in the front room, the little girls running in and out of the kitchen to check on Kenshin while he was either cooking or washing the dishes like he was now. Yahiko and Sano would be arguing loudly in a room next door, Sano using language unsuitable for "Little" Yahiko's ears. Megumi would be watching the argument, drunk, and laughing herself hoarse. And Kaoru...  
  
Miss Kaoru...  
  
Kenshin felt something warm and wet sliding down his right cheek. On first instinct, he thought it was blood-he'd been in too many fights to know any different. He brought up a dry hand and wiped his cheek, and was surprised at what lay on his finger: his own tears...  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Kaoru stood, her sword clenched tightly still. Maybe there was something she could do...  
  
She slid open the door leading outside. She stepped out into the grass, then slid the door shut behind her.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
The wet grass muffled her footsteps. She kept walking. Almost out of the dojo now...  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru stopped and turned. Sanosuke was staring down at her, frown on his face.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head and turned back, walking again. Sano grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"You can't go to Kenshin. He left for a reason, you know."  
  
Kaoru threw off Sano's hand.  
  
"I don't care why he left!"  
  
Sano took a step back, but stared at her in concern.  
  
"... What's wrong...?"  
  
There were tears in Kaoru's eyes as she responded.  
  
"My father's sword fell from the wall-Kenshin's in trouble, and I won't be there!"  
  
Sanosuke was plainly shocked. His face hardened, and his hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"It's not smart to leave while it's dark. Go to sleep, and we'll take off for Kyoto in the morning. I have a feeling that's where Kenshin has headed."  
  
Kaoru was staring at him. Had he just suggested what she thought he had?  
  
"Well, go on, already!"  
  
Kaoru nodded and ran back to her room, tearful smile on her face as she slid the door behind her.  
  
Sano sighed, then looked up at the dark night.  
  
"Kenshin, what the hell have you been up to...?"  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Kenshin finished with the dishes. As he was putting them away, Misao ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Kenshin--!"  
  
Kenshin looked over his shoulder, then turned around.  
  
"...What is it, Misao?"  
  
"Aoshi-he's awake!"  
  
Misao was gasping, like she'd been running. Kenshin was quiet; he sensed something was wrong... Misao took a bit to catch her breath, then determined the inevitable:  
  
"He's awake... and he wants to talk to you!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	4. 04

We interrupt the regularly scheduled fan-fiction to bring you this important Author's Note:  
  
Sorry to break into the story like this, guys, but I got a review from Nakoya Moonwind who claimed that "Kenshin's eyes are NOT blue..." What was she thinking!? Seriously. Watch the anime, chick!! When Kenshin is acting like his cheerful, non-Battousai self, his eyes are friggin' BLUE!! When he's in Battousai form, or when he's in a really, really, really serious fight, his eyes are AMBER. But otherwise, they're BLUE!! I know what I'm talking about people!! *coughs* Also, I want to thank all of you reviewers out there!! Especially: disturbed-demon-gurl, Brittanie Love, whisper*2*imaginary, and Rue no Hime. You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for sticking with me!! I guarantee you a happy ending!! Thank you. ~Kay-chan  
  
Now back to the regularly scheduled fan-fiction: Battousai no Kokoro  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~04~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kenshin walked into the ice-cold bedroom. Aoshi was lying on a mat on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Then he noticed Kenshin's presence in the room, he looked over. Misao slid the door shut behind Kenshin, and Kenshin walked slowly up to Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Himura."  
  
Aoshi's voice wasn't as smooth as normal; there was a rasp to it. Had Kenshin really hurt him that badly?  
  
Kenshin took a seat next to the mat, silent. Aoshi said nothing. All that could be heard was the birds chirping and the owls hooting and the occasion howl of the wolf. Then:  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
Kenshin blinked, but before he could open his mouth, Aoshi continued.  
  
"As I lied awake, feeling my energy draining out of me, I couldn't believe I wasn't dead. Even after what I did to you... even after I tried to take you life... you left me alive..."  
  
Aoshi coughed. He'd said too much at a time. Kenshin's eyes were serious as he looked at the wall. He didn't answer. Aoshi finished coughing and looking over, speaking roughly again.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kenshin didn't make eye contact. He took a deep breath, then spoke in his smooth tone.  
  
"I was once Battousai the Manslayer, that I was. I could have easily killed you. But I have taken an oath to never kill again, that I have. Instead of killing myself, back at the end of the Revolution, I vowed to never take another life ever again. The other part is that I may live to repent for all those that I killed as a manslayer."  
  
He paused, staring at something on the wall. Aoshi was watching the ceiling, waiting for him to continue and wondering how this applied to his still being alive.  
  
"I thought that by not killing you, you could repent for the lives that you took, just like I am doing now, that I am. Not to mention, Aoshi, that I have vowed not to kill again, that I have."  
  
A heavy silence followed his words. Aoshi was glaring with his cold eyes at the ceiling. Then, almost out of nowhere, he started laughing. Kenshin blinked and looked at him. He didn't see what was funny. Finally Aoshi gasped three words between his raspy laughter.  
  
"Repent-my-ass!"  
  
Then he started coughing. Coughing hard. Like he was going to cough up his lungs. Kenshin was staring at the wall, controlling his anger, controlling his expression, keeping it blank. Finally, Aoshi finished his coughing fit and sighed heavily.  
  
"You can't change who you are, Himura. Even I know that. Battousai the Manslayer will always be a part of you. You can never escape him..."  
  
With that, Aoshi coughed again. Kenshin stood, his eyes shadowed by his long red bangs.  
  
"I mean it, Himura. You are still Hitokiri Battousai. That will never change."  
  
Kenshin said nothing, only walked from the room and into his own.  
  
He was scared.  
  
He could still feel the Battousai in the darker parts of his heart.  
  
And he was hungry... for the satisfaction of killing...  
  
And Kenshin didn't know what to do...  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Kaoru awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. She laid awake for some time before she remembered what had happened the previous night. She sat up and smiled.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
About fifteen minutes later she came out into the front room, dressed and ready to go. Sano stood with Yahiko by the door. Yahiko was holding his sword over his shoulder.  
  
"'Bout time. Let's go!"  
  
Kaoru nodded, and Sano opened the door. The three of them ran otside. Kaoru was grinning ear to ear. That rarely happened anymore. But now...  
  
The only thing on Kaoru's mind was her goal...  
  
Kenshin... We're coming... I'm coming!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	5. 05

A/N: A bit more depressing than I had planned. Please enjoy nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~05~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What!? You can't be leaving!"  
  
Kenshin lowered his eyes. Misao stared at him in shock.  
  
Were those bags under is blue eyes? He didn't sleep at all, did he? He must be worried about something...  
  
"I'm sorry, Misao. I've stayed too long, that I have. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Then he turned and walked out of the building, his left hand resting on the hilt of his reverse-blade sword. Misao's eyes followed him as he disappeared in the morning mist.  
  
"Kenshin... stay safe... if not for me... for Kaoru..."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Kaoru took in a deep breath of sea air. She leaned over the rail to look down at the white-tipped waves rushing past the side of the ferry. Sure, she'd been on one before, but she loved the free sensation that the boat gave her. She straightened and grinned, her long, dark hair flowing behind her.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru turned to see Yahiko behind her, his practice sword at the ready.  
  
"You want to spar to pass the time?"  
  
Kaoru grinned and grabbed her sword, which had been leaning against the railing beside her. She held it up, smirking.  
  
"Let's see how well you fare, Little Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko's expression went from confidence to anger in the blink of an eye. He jumped off of the balls of his feet toward Kaoru, sword raised.  
  
"Don't call me LITTLE!!"  
  
Kaoru blocked his attack with her own sword.  
  
"Careful. Don't let anger slow you down."  
  
She pushed on her sword and Yahiko flew backwards and onto his backside. Kaoru stepped into the center of the deck, smirking. Yahiko got to his feet and brought his sword up in front of him, glaring.  
  
"I'll have to remember that."  
  
There was an instant that the two locked eyes. And they grinned at each other. Then they leapt at each other. The spar had started. And they were having fun. Both of them excited about their journey. And seeing Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin...  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Misao was so angry she could have broken the door down. She thought about kicking it open. She decided against it. She'd get in trouble. Instead, she slammed it open.  
  
"What the hell did you say to him, Aoshi!?"  
  
Aoshi calmly looked up from his mat at Misao. He said nothing, as if he didn't know what she meant, but there was a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean, Aoshi! What the hell did you tell Kenshin!?"  
  
Misao was glaring, her fists clenched in front of her, grinding her teeth. Aoshi sat up slowly and smirked.  
  
"He ran away, didn't he?"  
  
"What the hell did you tell him!?"  
  
"I told him... that people don't change."  
  
Misao stopped, eyes growing wide in realization. She dropped her arms to her sides and stared.  
  
"... He... can't be... Kenshin..."  
  
She turned and ran out of the room, her long braid flying behind her. Aoshi started to laugh. Eventually it turned to coughing. When he recovered, he took a deep breath and smirked.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai... the dawn awaits your return..."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Kenshin was walking through the busy streets of Kyoto, his left hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. He was ignoring the happy families that he passed, ignoring the calls of salespeople trying to catch his attention. His brain was a jumble of right and wrong, of good and bad.  
  
The thing is, he didn't know the difference anymore.  
  
Suddenly he froze. Then he bent over and held his head. He straightened, still clutching at his red hair.  
  
"No... please, stop...!"  
  
His voice sounded restrained, like he was trying to hold back from screaming. He dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the ground. The world around him seemed to disappear. Finally, he yelled out in pain.  
  
Then he stopped. Time seemed to be frozen.  
  
Kenshin's hands dropped to the ground and he was breathing heavily, so that his shoulders moved up and down. Finally he looked up.  
  
And the slits that were his eyes were amber.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	6. 06

A/N: I am truly sorry that I have taken this long to update. I apologize for my outburst in previous chapters. I think a compromise is at hand here. You, my faithful reviewers, have been correct in pointing out my faults. Himura Kenshin's eyes are not blue. However, they are not purple either. They are a brilliant mixture between blue and purple, a sort of lavender, or periwinkle, if you will. That is when he is in "happy-mode." In "anger-mode," his eyes are a mixture of purple and red, which might be called fuchsia or magenta. And, as Himura Battousai, his eyes are indeed amber. Please forgive me for my rudeness, and I hope that you all will accept this heartfelt compromise. Now, without further ado, on to chapter six.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~06~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sano was leaning against the wall next to the door that led below-deck, watching Kaoru and Yahiko with a slight grin on his face. Who couldn't smile with all this happy karma going around?  
  
Think about it. They were going to see Kenshin! After a whole month of waiting!  
  
Yet, there was something bugging him.  
  
There was probably a reason that Kenshin left. And if it was to protect them...  
  
Weren't they doing the opposite of what he wanted by going to him?  
  
Sano burrowed his brow in thought, concentrating hard on this. The boat slowed to a stop at the Kyoto dock, and Kaoru jumped away from Yahiko, grinning.  
  
"That was great, Yahiko, you've really improved."  
  
Yahiko drew himself up proudly.  
  
"I've been practicing."  
  
Sanosuke stood up and stretch, then cocked his head toward the side of the ferry, where the crew was lowering a bridge to the dock. As the three of them walked to dry land-along with the other passengers in the boat, of course-Kaoru remembered some piece of vital information.  
  
"Hey, Sanosuke?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He peered down at her out of one eye; his left eye was shut. He had a fish bone sticking out of his mouth, and he was gnawing on it. Kaoru looked up at him.  
  
"Where do we start looking?"  
  
"Oh, I have a few ideas..."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Aoshi was staring at the ceiling. Waiting. He could hear footsteps in the hall. Two pairs of them. One light, one heavy. A female and a male. The heavier footsteps were familiar...  
  
The door opened and the male stepped inside. The female left. Aoshi turned his head to greet his guest.  
  
"Hajime Saito."  
  
Saito walked in and smirked.  
  
"You look terrible. Not much better off than before, eh?"  
  
Aoshi laughed a bit.  
  
"No, not much."  
  
Saito walked in the rest of the way, standing by Aoshi's mat. His smirk was gone, replaced by a thin line that appeared when he was in a serious mood.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aoshi sat up, holding his stomach with one hand and supporting his weight with the other. He grimaced from the pain, and then looked up at Hajime.  
  
"I think I fazed him."  
  
Saito smirked.  
  
"You think you brought him back?"  
  
Aoshi's voice was strained.  
  
"I don't know. But I got close."  
  
"I'll have to go see for myself. What was it that you told him to 'faze' him?"  
  
"I told him that people don't change."  
  
Saito's smirk returned.  
  
"All right then. See you soon."  
  
He turned on his heel and left the room. Once outside the house, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and grinned.  
  
"This time, I have you, Himura."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Sano spotted Saito in the crowd. He didn't draw attention to himself. Some things were better left untouched.  
  
The three of them were heading to the Oniwabanshu house. Sanosuke had mentioned that if Kenshin needed a place to hide out or anything, there were only two places in Kyoto he would go. And the house of the Oniwaban group was one of them.  
  
Yahiko rapped on the door. No answer.  
  
"Maybe they're not here...?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Impossible. There's gotta be at least someone..."  
  
"Knock again, Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko nodded at Sano's command and knocked again. Light footsteps were heard. Misao opened the door, and stared at Kaoru. There were tears in her eyes. Kaoru looked back in concern.  
  
"Misao-"  
  
Kaoru was cut off by an outburst from Misao.  
  
"Kaoru!!"  
  
Misao pushed past Yahiko and threw her arms around Kaoru's neck, and buried her face in Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru's eyes were worried but kind as she attempted to comfort her.  
  
"Misao... what happened...?"  
  
Yahiko was rubbing his shoulder where Misao had shoved him, but didn't make a sound; he knew when to remain silent. Sano was watching with a grim expression-he knew what was coming next.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Misao spoke, her voice muffled by Kaoru's yellow robes. Kaoru again spoke, calm and comforting.  
  
"What happened, Misao?"  
  
"Kenshin was here-long time, 'bout a month-and Aoshi said something to him- he left!"  
  
Kaoru watched Misao, trying to process what she'd been told.  
  
"Kenshin was here?"  
  
Misao lifted her head and looked into Kaoru's eyes then nodded.  
  
"But he left...?"  
  
Misao nodded again. Sano spoke.  
  
"You mentioned Aoshi. What did that bastard have to say to Kenshin?"  
  
"He told him... he told him that... that people don't change!"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko blinked, while Sano's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Just as I thought..."  
  
Misao was crying harder than ever.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you can't go after him! Not after he left to protect you!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes were shadowed by her dark bangs. A small tear slid down her cheek, and her voice cracked when she spoke.  
  
"He left... to protect me... Kenshin..."  
  
She took a backwards step, away from Misao, then turned and ran. Misao was about to go after her, but Sanosuke help out his arm.  
  
"This is her fight. We can't help; she must face Battousai the Manslayer alone..."  
  
Misao nodded solemnly as she watched Kaoru run off.  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru focused on the path in front of her. She couldn't seem to think about anything other than the fact that Kenshin had left to protect her. She didn't know whether she wanted to knock him unconscious or to pull him into a hug and tell him everything was all right.  
  
Yet, it wasn't.  
  
Kenshin... you've always protected me from harm... Now... it's my turn...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	7. 07

A/N: Hope you enjoyed last chapter. Hopefully this chapter might get better? I doubt it. Get out your tissue box, people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~07~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kaoru slowed to a walk when she reached the more crowded parts of Kyoto. Her expression was blank. People were running away. It's like she was walking "against the current"... The people were screaming as they ran away.  
  
"Aaahh!!"  
  
"It's him-he's back!"  
  
"Somebody save us!"  
  
"It's Battousai the Manslayer!"  
  
Kaoru looked up, her eyes anxious. So it's true...  
  
Kenshin...  
  
Kaoru stood in one spot, letting people push and shove their way around her.  
  
Then, when the crowd dwindled...  
  
"Kenshin...!"  
  
She took a step towards him, but stopped.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were shadowed. His sword was drawn. His ponytail was high. His robes were torn. He looked up.  
  
Amber eyes...  
  
Amber eyes glaring at her...  
  
Tears formed behind Kaoru's eyes as she stared at him...  
  
Amber eyes...  
  
Kenshin...  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Sano dropped his arm; with his arm, Misao dropped to her knees and cried into her hands. Yahiko was glaring at the ground, trying not to break into tears himself. Sanosuke eventually brought his fists together and cracked his knuckles loudly.  
  
"Where is Aoshi? I think that bastard deserves a good beating!"  
  
This statement only brought more tears to Misao's eyes. Yahiko's eyes were shadowed, and Sanosuke frowned.  
  
"Please don't. He seems badly injured as it is, without your bashing him up."  
  
Misao looked up, tearful eyes wide. Yahiko shook with anger, and Sano closed his eyes.  
  
"So, Saito, you decided to show your ugly face after all."  
  
Hajime Saito stepped forward. He took the cigarette out of him mouth and flicked it onto the dirt.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Sagara."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Sano spat. Misao stood and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. Yahiko looked up, glaring.  
  
"Tell us what happened to Kenshin!"  
  
Saito smirked at the young boy.  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
Yahiko continued to glare. Sanosuke didn't look up.  
  
"You have something to do with this, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."  
  
Misao took a step forward.  
  
"You came from the city. You saw Kenshin?"  
  
Saito's eyes were blank, expressionless... cruel...  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Misao's eyes were hopeful.  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
Saito smirked.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai has returned. That is why I am here."  
  
Sano's eyes opened and he glared sideways at Saito.  
  
"Repeat that."  
  
"I said, 'that is why I am here.' I came to give Aoshi his payment."  
  
Yahiko spoke.  
  
"Payment?"  
  
"Payment... for helping me kill the Battousai."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Hitokiri Battousai's eyes gleamed with the delight of killing.  
  
And his sword was dripping with blood.  
  
The blood of those he'd slain.  
  
Kaoru was trembling. Her whole body was visibly shaking. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
Kenshin...  
  
She wanted to run up to him. She wanted to by inside his warm embrace. Yet, she was afraid. Afraid of the Kenshin with the amber-colored eyes...  
  
This wasn't the Kenshin she knew.  
  
This wasn't the Kenshin... she loved...  
  
There were tears streaming down Kaoru's face now. She had her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
The Battousai shifted his footing and raised his sword slightly. Kaoru recognized this stance.  
  
The final attack of the Hitten Mitsurugi style.  
  
Ryuu no Hirameki.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. It wasn't happening.  
  
Kenshin was planning to kill her...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Please forgive any spelling mistakes in this previous section. I was not quite sure how the attack or style was spelled. If I have misspelled anything, kindly bring it to my attention in a review, and I shall change it ASAP. Thank you very much for all your kind words in your reviews, and I owe everything to you. ~The Sweetheart - Kay-chan ( 


End file.
